Palabras
by live.at.reading
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que no debe escribirse en los libros ¿o no?


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Únicamente los utilizo como pasatiempo, sin ningún fin de lucro.

_HHr_

**Palabras**

Dejó caer el libro con fuerza sobre la mesa. El estruendo provocó un montón de miradas silenciosas de furia hacia él y sus bruscos modales. Harry tragó saliva, era como si decenas de Hermiones enfadadas le pidieran silencio. Se sentó en una silla y simuló que leía con pasión el mencionado libro.

Era mes de exámenes en Hogwarts. La tensión se palpaba entre los estudiantes de último curso, cuyo futuro pendía de un hilo. Todo el mundo se había centrado en sus estudios, dejando de lado las largas tardes frente al lago. ¡Incluso Ron había dejado de acudir a todas horas a las cocinas!

Pero estaba él, Harry, que no tenía en la mente nada relacionado con hechizos de aparición, antídotos para la mordedura de duendecillos del bosque, amuletos contra fantasmas, pociones saca-sarpullidos o _trocktols_. Ni siquiera el Quidditch conseguía sacarlo del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumergido desde hacía ya dos semanas y que, sabía, le estaba costando el curso.

Ni siquiera tenía claro como y cuando había ocurrido, pero allí estaba: un calorcito interno que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en ello, en ella: estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Su mano empezó a hacer dibujos de corazones y tirabuzones castaños inconscientemente y, para cuando se dio cuenta, le había escrito una apasionada y también un poco patética carta de amor en el margen del libro.

Escandalizado por sus propias palabras sacó su varita, decidido a borrar todo indicio de su locura. Una cabellera pelirroja surgió de repente de una esquina de la biblioteca, haciendo que Harry cerrara de golpe el libro, asustado de ser sorprendido.

Ron, ignorando la sonrisa forzada de su amigo y el bote que había dado, se sentó a su lado pesadamente.

-Harry, he hablado con McGonagall. Ha aplazado el partido contra Slytherin al viernes para que tengamos tiempo de estudiar y…

Bla, bla, bla. Eso era lo que Harry escuchaba, un ligero y molesto sonido que alteraba la perfección de la escena presentada ante sus ojos: Hermione acababa de entrar en la biblioteca y se había detenido a hablar con un par de chicas de Ravenclaw. El muchacho observó atontado como se colocaba un travieso mechón de pelo tras la oreja, el hoyuelo que se formaba en sus mejillas al sonreír y el gracioso gesto que hacía al fruncir las cejas. Su imaginación voló a alturas insospechadas, en las que sólo estaban ellos dos y el tiempo necesario para disfrutarse eternamente; la poesía recorría su mente y sus manos acariciaron el borde de la mesa imaginando que era su suave mejilla lo que tocaban.

-¿Harry?- una sacudida en el hombro y todas las fantasías hechas añicos.- ¿me estás escuchando?

-Ssí

-Bien, pues como te decía…Luna cree que el sombrero azul es muy soso y se decanta por el color naranja chillón, pero yo creo que es demasiado parecido a mi color de pelo y, claro… ¡oye¿A dónde vas?

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo de pie, dispuesto a seguir a Hermione, que acababa de salir de la sala. Recordó las palabras escritas en el libro y decidió buscar un lugar donde borrarlas finalmente.

-Yo…me tengo que ir, Ron. Hablamos luego.

Salió tan rápido de la biblioteca que para cuando Ron respondió, Harry sólo era ya un borrón para aquellos que se encontraban al principio del corredor.

* * *

Volvió a cerrar y abrir los ojos por décima vez. ¡No estaba¡La estúpida carta para Hermione no estaba!

Llevaba tres horas en una esquina de la sala común revisando página por página del grueso tomo y ni rastro de las dichosas palabras.

Iba a lanzar el libro al fuego en un ataque de furia cuando Neville se sentó frente a él y, éste, intimidado por la mirada de odio y desesperación de sus cristalinos ojos verdes, preguntó.

-He escrito unas notas al margen del libro y han…-respondió Harry, sin tiempo a añadir nada más, ya que su despistado compañero se le adelantó.

-¿Desaparecido?

Harry asintió sorprendido por el acierto.

-Oh, bueno. Es algo normal. Todo el mundo sabe que no se debe escribir nada en _Grandes leyendas muggles y estúpidos mitos_. Algún alumno travieso le hizo un hechizo hace años, y de vez en cuando a las palabras les da por ir a dar un paseo por otros libros, nada grave.

¡Nada grave¡Ahora mismo la declaración de amor a la castaña podría encontrase en cualquier libro de la escuela! Con suerte habría ido a parar a alguna "autobiografía" de Gilderoy Lockart, de manera que nadie lo leería jamás, pero, en el peor de los casos… ¡podría haber aparecido en la agenda personal de Draco Malfoy!

Salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, dispuesto a leer libro por libro.

* * *

Jamás se había rendido. Nunca. Esa era la cualidad que más lo caracterizaba, la que le hacía ser Harry Potter; pero aquello era demasiado.

Había pasado toda la tarde buscando en la biblioteca, desesperado por encontrar algún indicio de donde podría estar la dichosa declaración, pero sus intentos habían sido inútiles, y ahora se encontraba solo, de vuelta a la sala común.

-Escarabajos de limón- murmuró cuando estuvo frente el retrato de la Señora Gorda, a la que había despertado y no parecía estar de buen humor. Pasó por la puerta sin ganas e intentando no escuchar el discurso sobre educación y malos modales que la guardiana de la sala común de Griffindor le estaba dando con su chillona voz.

Paró en seco el recorrido hacia su dormitorio cuando vio a Hermione leyendo en una mesa, con una suave y tenue luz alumbrando las letras de su roído libro. Ella levantó la vista sorprendida y somnolienta.

-¡Harry¿Dónde estabas¡Te has saltado la cena!

-Yo…he salido a dar una vuelta por lo jardines y…me he quedado dormido bajo un árbol.

-Oh.

La mirada inquisidora y el encantador gesto de molestia que se formó en su rostro la delató: sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Y… ¿qué haces a estas horas levantada?- Cambiar de tema, una estrategia cobarde que siempre funcionaba.

Hermione pareció relajarse de nuevo.

-Estaba estudiando para un examen de Aritmancia que tengo la semana que viene. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas para el último momento.

Harry asintió mientras se dejaba caer en la butaca más próxima al fuego, de espaldas a ella.

-Me quedaré un rato a hacerte compañía…si no te importa.- como única respuesta obtuvo un extraño sonido que parecía una afirmación y una tímida sonrisa que no percibió.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, los dos concentrados en sus asuntos, que, en el caso del chico de la cicatriz, estaban enormemente relacionados con ella.

Hermione pasó de nuevo de página, dispuesta a empezar con el siguiente tema de la pesada lección, cuando encontró una curiosa nota al margen del folio. Se giró sorprendida hacia su compañero, pero al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos prosiguió su lectura.

De esta manera Harry no apreció la respiración agitada de la chica y el tono rojizo que estaban tomando sus mejillas, ni siquiera los nombrosos suspiros que soltaba.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella se sentó junto a él, mirándolo intensamente, ni cuando tomó sus labios entre los suyos en una suave y tímida caricia.

Se separaron y él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener el máximo de tiempo posible el agradable cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo. Finalmente los abrió y se encontró con una tímida sonrisa por parte de ella.

-¿Por…por qué?...

-No deberías escribir en los libros Potter.- respondió sacándolo de dudas.

Volvió a acercar su rostro al de él. Aquella noche sobraron las palabras.

_

* * *

Bueno, mi primer fanfiction. Uno cortito para empezar y ver la reacción de los lectores. Sinceramente creo que apesta pero..._

_Agradecería vuestra sincera opinión, siempre que sea constructiva, para saber si puedo empezar una serie o si debería retirarme del mundo de la escritura._

_Gracias en todo caso por darle una oportunidad al relato. ¡Besos! _

_Crooshkans_


End file.
